Principle of massive information exchange
About Switch from a 'Top → Down' to a 'Bottom → Up' information control culture. That is, information in society flowing many-to-one rather than one-to-many. Inspiration: PBS Nova's "Wright Brothers flying machine" 's development method. Notion '''What are you saying? → Overview → Analogy → Disclaimer→ How to connect information? → Protocol for information revision? '''What are you saying? That is, what is the point of this and the connected Wiki articles? I don't have the cash to buy web sites, advertise on TV and create other forms of public persuation AND I'm betting that you can't buy web sites, advertise on TV and create other forms of public persuation. BUT there is no reason we can't move the holders of the cash to pay attention (maybe even quake) and start acting on our behalf - The way THEY currently claim they do. If we have talked at a Meetup.com event then you had an opportunity to see more than that is available from Wikia - most people discover something new from someone else's example. Overview Paradigm tapping the Wright Brothers' method of solving a hard problem. Philosophy ► Develop web plus email chronicling conversation(s) Resume links ► Get Principle of massive information exchange article Message ► Opening a electronic publishing conversation Analogy Exposing the Wright Brothers strategy for finding a reliable way to fly. The Wright Brothers solved the flight problem by breaking the problem into: 1) How does lift work? 2) How do you control the aircraft? 3) How do you fly the aircraft? (Propeller blade cross section) The below images show that each answer to above three questions had a common link: cross section. ) Shape influences air motion: slower (shorter arrows) below the wing than above the wing. 2) Warping changes to turn left or to turn right by modifying the end-to-end aircraft's lift. 3) A propeller mimics wing cross section in the propeller's blade for blade push backward. The Wright Brothers solved the flight problem by tapping available material and problem solutions whenever possible - re-designing only when necessary. To them, a sufficient solution to a problem solved that particular problem. A better answer appears while using the current solution to a problem. █ Massive information exchange requires modifying the problem in a similar way: 1) How to connect information? 2) Protocol for information revision? 3) Can objective be refined? Massive information exchange requires sufficient comprehension and coordination. 1) Overall navigation strategy: Start with partitioned list(s) of choices and add restrictions. 2) Initiate content then manage a series of extensions to the original content. 3) Refining a given content objective means introducing shortcuts to that content - often the intermediate guidance information to the content becomes unimportant. ▼ ▼ The assembler of information has a responsibility to assist those who desire a particular part of the information to that part of the information as possible. For example, if the road from OZ? to OZ represents a long web browser list of links to web sites, why is a serial (i.e. start here .. end here) review the only option for that particular list? OZ? to OZ is canvassing information. If you've already traveller OZ? to OZ before, why aren't there shortcuts? That is what refining an objective means - using the knowledge of assembling the infomation to anticipate useful shortcuts for atleast some interested in the particular information available at Oz. ▼ Disclaimer The Wright Brothers proved that flight was possible then faded into history. ► My stuff and your stuff together Electronic files which the sub-articles provide an overview. The point of this article and its connections is to show that massive information exchange is possible and how you and others can take advantage of the idea - should you have a first-one-on-the-block perspective about new ideas. On the chance that this idea is something that society adopts as part of the culture, the idea will morph into something different than what first-one-on-the-block(ers) envision. This what happened to the Wright Brothers: Their ideas were good ideas but no one stays on top indefinitely. Those who came after them came and went in their time. My purpose is to explain the idea well enough that you can decide the idea's value to you. The above analogy is probably more useful, for other problem solution strategy(s), than the idea I describing in the article(s) connected to this article. How to connect information? Pyramid of files model and Method of refining ideas There follow links (►) to sub-articles focussing on: Bundling a few electronic files under a common theme. An example of a long electronic file for a particular topic A theory (model) to manage growth from a few to many files In each case, there are one or more files which serve as an example for the ideas discussed in a given article. My thinking is that the most common use of the augscend concept is bundlng a few files for short term passing of information between individuals - similar to how texting is done now. However, there is always the need to put more complexly related information for various purposes. . ► Individual to individual electronic communication The point of this article is to show that, with a global standard for (i.e. the OpenOffice suite) constructing electronic files, a straightforward way can be used to link the electronic files in a hierarchically organized structure. The top article and this / other connecting article(s) illustrate a internet version of hierarchically organized electronic files. ▼ ▼ ► The proper way to document a computer game At the end of the above article there is a model of rapport changing from a single file to a bundle of files. There is also a comment about a simple augscend's Inside file evolving into a bundle of management files. Big electronic files divide and multiply - this article prepares you for the article which models big augscend. ▼ ► Tunneling down from a broad subject overview to a particular concept. An online game is an interplay of distinct game objectives that in combination provide the game playing experience. Game play expertise is acquired in steps in which different aspects of the overall experience have initially a crude comprehension but blossom into a diverse mosaic of game response (playing expertise) choices. Protocol for information revision? How to extend and refine existing content. ► Chronicling an idea encapsulated by electronic files. Developing augscend(e) or 'Pyramid of files' model through email exchange of different versions of the same electronic file(s). An offline variant of Wikipedia / Wikia philosophy.